


Side Effects of Angelic Blood

by zahnie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Wings, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Kissing, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 15:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zahnie/pseuds/zahnie
Summary: Clary unexpectedly manifests angelic wings when she and Izzy are attacked by a demon.





	Side Effects of Angelic Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greenmonstermash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenmonstermash/gifts).

> A quite belated (but very heartfelt!) birthday gift for greenmonstermash! Surprise, I just finished it, literally moments ago :D
> 
> Shadowhunters fills me with joy and completely unexpected love. This is an AU so I'm not really sure when it would be set in canon but def no earlier than the middle of season 2.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Clary, watch out!” Izzy yells as she shoves Clary, making her stumble. Clary turns in time to see the demon they've been looking for throw Izzy into the far wall. She slumps to the ground. The demon advances on her.

“Izzy!” Clary lunges toward her without pausing to activate her sword, without _thinking_ at all. Something hits her in the back as she moves, and the alley is suddenly filled with golden light.

Clary falls forward. She lands on her knees in front of Izzy.

The demon lets out a horrible scream that starts low and climbs to an unbearably high pitch. Clary covers her ears with her hands, closing her eyes as she leans over Izzy. Then the scream abruptly stops.

“Clary?” Izzy asks, sounding shaky.

Clary opens her eyes. The golden light makes Izzy look even more beautiful than usual. Clary wouldn't have thought it was possible.

“Are these... feathers?” Izzy asks, reaching up to touch something just above their heads. Clary shivers. She looks up too.

There are huge golden wings curved over them.

Clary leaps to her feet and whirls around, wanting to see the angel. As she moves, she can feel something big dragging at the air, like she's gotten tangled up somehow. Izzy yelps.

The golden light vanishes abruptly.

“Where did it go?” Clary asks, blinking to try to make her eyes adjust faster. There's definitely something pulling on her back. She rolls her shoulders in irritation. It feels so strange.

“Clary. Hold still,” Izzy says from behind her. Her voice is calm and even and absolute proof that she is freaking out on the inside.

Clary holds very still. “What happened?”

“You have wings,” Izzy says simply.

“What?!” Clary starts to turn around again but stops herself. “Are you sure?”

“They're... pretty hard to miss,” Izzy says.

Clary shivers again. She hears an odd rustling sound as she moves.

Izzy circles her until they're standing face to face. “Could you feel that?” she asks.

“I think so. Did you touch them?” Clary asks.

Izzy nods. “Can I?” she asks.

“Okay,” Clary says. Izzy gently pulls one of the wings forward so Clary can see it too. The feathers are long and white, not golden at all now. The wing is a lot bigger than Clary would have expected. She can feel muscles moving in her back. It's definitely attached to her somehow.

Even more gently, Izzy runs her fingers over Clary's feathers. It's a weird feeling, more like someone stroking her hair than like anything else but different too. Clary only just manages to stay still this time.

“Do they hurt?” Izzy asks.

Clary shakes her head. The whole thing just feels incredibly strange. She twitches her shoulders and the wing Izzy is touching moves back. “Iz,” she says.

Izzy tears her gaze away from Clary's wings and meets her eyes.

“Iz, I'm freaking out,” Clary whispers.

Izzy's smile is sudden and perfect. “Yeah, me too,” she whispers back, like it's a conspiracy between the two of them.

Clary laughs, a little shakily.

Izzy leans in and kisses her. Clary slips her arms around Izzy, pulling her closer. Reflexively, Clary's wings curve forward, shielding both of them from the outside world.

“I've never kissed an angel before,” Izzy says, after they come up for air and Clary manages to fold her wings behind her back again.

“And you still haven't,” Clary says. She feels calmer now, steadier.

Izzy tilts her head teasingly, like she disagrees. “You certainly look the part, even without the golden light.”

Golden light. The demon. Clary completely forgot about it. She quickly scans the alley but there's no trace left. She remembers it screaming so maybe... “Did the light destroy that demon?” she asks Izzy.

Izzy's eyes widen. “I don't know. All I could see was you glowing.”

They both take another look around. The alley appears to be completely demon-free.

At last, Izzy says, “Let's go back to the Institute. They'll be able to scan the area to double-check.”

“I'll text Magnus and see if he can meet us there,” Clary says. If anyone can help them figure this out, it's Magnus.

~~

The Institute is not ready for their arrival. Everybody they see stares at Clary like their eyes are going to fall out of their heads. Clary hits a few of Shadowhunters with her wings when they don't get out of the way fast enough. Izzy's certain it isn't on purpose. Clary has already bumped _Izzy_ a bunch of times since she got the wings. Her control over them isn't very good yet.

Izzy squeezes Clary's hand reassuringly, as she leads her into one of the training halls. Whatever Magnus is going to do, they're going to need space, and a door to close against gaping onlookers.

“Don't worry, Magnus will be here soon,” Izzy says.

Clary nods and takes a deep breath. Her wings bob slightly as she does. Izzy wonders suddenly if Clary will be able to fly when she can control her wings better.

The door opens. They both turn, the edge of one of Clary's wings brushing against Izzy's shoulder blade.

But it isn't Magnus in the doorway. It's Jace. His eyes are wide.

“Wow,” he breathes.

“Yep,” Clary says with a little laugh.

“Are they... real?” Jace asks.

“Of course they're real,” Izzy snaps, annoyed. He can see that for himself, can't he?

“What happened?” Jace asks, stepping forward.

“We found that demon in Brooklyn and it snuck up on us. I think it was destroyed when my wings appeared? But it was all pretty confusing for a bit,” Clary explains awkwardly.

“Huh,” Jace says, still staring.

“Magnus is on his way,” Izzy says. “He'll know what to do.”

“I'm flattered by your confidence, Isabelle,” Magnus says smoothly. He glides into the room, stopping abruptly when he sees Clary.

Alec is right behind him. “By the Angel,” he says softly.

Clary's wings flare out a little. “Nope, just me.”

“Tell me everything that happened,” Magnus instructs, coming closer.

Clary and Izzy both give him as much information as they can about the demon attack, golden light, and sudden wing manifestation. Blue fire flickers over Magnus' fingers as he peers at Clary's wings without touching them. Jace and Alec stay near the door, watching with concern.

“So,” Magnus says at last. “It sounds like they appeared in response to the demonic threat. I wonder if this is another side effect of your high level of angelic blood, Clary.”

Clary's grip on Izzy's hand had loosened while they told Magnus what happened but it tightens again at that.

Across the room, Jace flinches. “Am I going to sprout wings too?” he asks.

“Do you think it's reversible?” Clary asks at the same time.

Magnus smiles briefly at each of them. “I'm sure I have no idea, Jace. For the reversible side of things, that's how it works with your special runes, doesn't it? They appear and disappear.”

“And Jace's rune activation goes on and off too,” Alec adds, nodding.

Clary bites her lip. She doesn't seem that reassured. Izzy doesn't blame her. They don't know anything for sure.

“Your other abilities are linked to emotion. Intent. I wouldn't be surprised if your... wing activation worked the same way.” Magnus says.

“But then why are they still here?” Clary asks. She shifts and Izzy feels feathers brush her shoulder.

Magnus smiles and shakes his head. “That would be the mystery.”

Clary nods, takes a deep breath, and lets it out slowly.

“Do they hurt?” Magnus asks gently.

“No,” Clary says. “They're just... heavy, kind of? I can feel them taking up space.” She hunches her shoulders a little.

“Okay,” Izzy says, working hard to sound decisive. “We'll go work on the emotions angle if you three do research.” Clary nods.

“We can try. But I'm pretty sure not even the Clave library has books on this,” Alec says.

“We'll do our best,” Jace says quickly. He awkwardly rolls his shoulders like he can feel phantom wings sprouting.

Magnus pats Clary's arm. “And as you know, our best is very good.”

She gives him a little smile. “Thank you.”

Alec, Jace, and Magnus leave the room. Clary turns to Izzy. “So, what do you have in mind?” she asks.

Honestly, Izzy's mind is completely blank except for her fervent wish for Clary not to be afraid anymore. “Um, well,” she starts, thinking out loud since she has to say something, “With the runes, where do you usually start?”

“I don't know if I have words for it,” Clary says. “It's like... I focus on what I want and feel... determined? Not really angry but fierce? Powerful.”

Izzy nods encouragingly. “Did you do anything like that earlier?”

Clary shakes her head. “Not on purpose. It happened so fast. I mostly just felt like I needed to save you.”

“You did.” Izzy smiles as she says it.

“We saved each other,” Clary says, smiling back.

She's so amazing. Izzy has to kiss her. Even with her eyes closed, she can tell when Clary's wings curl around them again.

Someone bangs loudly on the training room door. Clary flinches at the noise and Izzy pulls back a little.

“Open up! You're not on the schedule, and it's our turn!”

It's Silverwing, impatient asshole that he is. Izzy clenches her teeth. She's going to give him something _real _to complain about.

Clary sighs. “We should find somewhere else to talk about this.”

She sounds unhappy and anxious again. Izzy sighs too. Then, a brilliant idea hits her. She grins at Clary.

“What?” Clary asks, her forehead creasing.

“Let's go to your room. I have a theory.”

~~

Clary isn't sure what Izzy has in mind but nobody's going to book her bedroom for extra training practice so it's a better place than most to try to figure this out. Izzy's room would work too. It doesn't really matter which room they pick because of the connecting door between them.

Of course, as soon as she walks in to her room, Clary manages to knock a lamp over with her wings. The lightbulb smashes against the strip of hardwood floor by the door, missing Izzy's feet by inches. “Shit, sorry,” Clary says.

She's bending over to try to clean up the shards when Izzy says, “Go sit down, I've got this.”

Clary feels her face heat. Her left wing knocks against her easel as she crosses the room but thankfully, it stays upright. She flops onto her bed, face first, and tries to fold her wings against her back so they won't do any more damage.

A few minutes later, Clary hears the door close. Then the bed creaks a little as Izzy sits down. “Hey, mi amor, it's okay.”

Clary rolls onto her side so she's facing Izzy. “What if we can't fix this?” she asks. “What if I just... have wings all the time now?”

“We'd work it out,” Izzy says. “Teach you how to fly.” Her eyes are sparkling.

Clary laughs a little in spite of herself. “_Who_ would teach me?”

Izzy shrugs. “I don't know. Jace, maybe. He had a falcon when he was a kid.”

“I don't think that's quite the same.”

“No, probably not. But we _would_ work it out. We're a good team,” Izzy says. “Speaking of which, I think I know something that will help.”

“What is it?” Clary pushes herself up on her elbow.

Izzy leans closer. She presses her forehead against Clary's. “Hold on to me,” she whispers.

They inhale and exhale together. Clary starts to sit up but Izzy lies down instead. Clary hugs her tightly, wrapping her arms around her. She tries to keep her wings back. The upper one curves forward anyway.

“You wanted to save me,” Izzy whispers in her ear. “And you did. I'm safe. You're safe.”

Clary can feel Izzy's heart beating, her arms brushing against Clary's feathers, the soft blanket underneath them. Her tense muscles unwind a little.

“I'm here,” Izzy whispers. She nuzzles Clary's neck. Clary sighs. She relaxes into the knowledge that Izzy is right, they _are_ safe.

“There we go,” Izzy breathes. She traces her fingers down Clary's spine. Clary closes her eyes.

Then she realizes what Izzy's touch means. Clary snaps her eyes open. No feathers above them. “Are they gone?” she asks.

“Yep,” Izzy says, not letting go.

Clary laughs a little and kisses Izzy's shoulder. “You figured it out.”

“It seemed worth a try.” Izzy pulls back a little. Clary kisses her.

“I guess we can tell the boys to stop researching now,” Clary says, after a moment.

Izzy grins. “Does it have to be _right_ now?”

Clary can't help but grin back. “No, they'll be fine. I'm all yours.”


End file.
